


A Bite To Remember

by Zirael_stan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: Phillip Hamilton finds a mysterious man on a sugar daddy app and decides to go to his house, against all common sense and reason.Inspired by a One-Shot I wrote.
Relationships: Philip Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Phillip Hamilton had just graduated college. Twenty two years old and full of debt, he along with his best friend/one time fling Theodosia had both used sugar daddies to pay through college. 

They'd come across their fair share of weirdos, rich old guys cheating on their wives who'd pay a premium for young meat but Philip had recently been let go so to speak when his last daddy was found out by his wife and now he was back on the market. Philip played the long game, to assure the guys he texted weren't just looking for a one time thing and ghosted him without any payment.

Thomas Jefferson was his newest outing. It had been a couple months, he knew Thomas was good for it, I mean Thomas sent him $200 for just a regular selfie, unprompted. So either he was very dedicated to the bluff or he was fucking loaded.

Theodosia was skeptical though, "I dunno, Phillip... He seems off to me." She said, "something's off about him."

Phillip brushed her off, "you're just jealous, Theo. I found someone who can set me up for life!" He beamed proudly 

She sighed, "fine, but if he kill you, you aren't getting a funeral."

He laughed, "Just help me pick an outfit..." They spent a few hours on this. Trying to pick out something to wear to their first actual meeting.

Phillip settled for something rather good, his opinion. He wanted to leave an impression on Thomas, so he went for the classic. Slutty but cute.

He had on white converse, then going up was a pair of pastel pink thigh highs. Then came matching skirt, underneath who h was a pair of lace panties, above that was a shirt with Hello Kitty's face on it. Then he had on a white choker with a rather large silver ring around the front.he also had his hair grown out, down to his shoulder. It was light brown. He painted his nails white and pink in a pattern, he thought it was one of his best looks.

He went to the café that he and Thomas agreed on. He arrived early and got a tea. He waited on Thomas for a bit, he arrived on time, to the minute. The moment Thomas sat down Philip noticed certain things, you tend to when you meet so many new people so often. The paleness, the sharp teeth, the two bite marks on his neck. He didn't put it together but in hindsight it was clear what he was about to get into.

"Good afternoo, Phillip. I trust you made it here safe?" He asked, ordering a black coffee.

Phillip nodded, "yes, I did..." He sipped his tea, holding it close. It was a cold winter's day, he had on a jacket over his outfit. Thomas was only in a t-shirt and jeans though. It was pretty odd.

Thomas smiled a little, "I must say you look way more stunning than your picture depict." 

Phillip heard this a lot, practically every time. Not that he was tired of it, he loved compliments. "Thank you." He smiled. "You look quite handsome yourself."

Thomas' coffee arrived and he sipped it slowly. "I'd love if our relationship could continue further after today.."

Phillip nodded, "yea, so what do you do for work that gives you so much money?" He asked, holding his tea close to him for warmth.

Thomas thought for a moment. "I made some smart investments a long time ago and it paid off very well. What do you do? Are you in college?"

Phillip shook his head, sipping his tea. "I just graduated a few months ago, English major.." he sighed.

Thomas let out a small laugh, "not many job opportunities, huh?"

Phillip shook his head, "no... So... I think I have to ask, what's up with the whole aesthetic? You seem a bit old to sharpen your teeth?.."

Thomas ran his tongue over his teeth. "Yes, well... I do have quite the secret... I.. am a.." his voice quietened "vampire."

Phillip was shocked, "you're a-!" He was cut off. 

"No need to shout, Phillip. You'll only attract unwanted attention.' Thomas said a bit assertively.

Phillip nodded, "sorry.." Phillip had heard about vampires, the stories of how they stole bad young boys and girls, and sucked their blood until they died. 

"It's not your fault.. you handled it better than most." Thomas drank some more coffee.

He started to whisper a bit. "Are you going to kill me?" Phillip asked.

Thomas shook his head, "No, Phillip. I won't kill you. You have my word."

Phillip still felt uneasy. "How can I be sure?" 

Thomas sighed, "because I'm going to make a deal with you. In return for being allowed to suck your blood and the obvious sex, not only will I give you your weekly allowance, you also get a bed, roof over your head, threes square meals, your phone bill paid for, anything your heart could possibly desire, whenever.

Phillip was a bit taken aback by this."Everything?..." He asked

Thomas nodded. "Absolutely anything, in return for some of your blood." 

Phillip thought for a long while. He really mulled it over. Days went by, he talked to Theo about it but finally came to a decision.

He texted Jefferson, "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillip moves in with his new daddy and has to get used to his new lifestyle.

Phillip had just finished moving in and he was shocked. Thomas had everything. For a nearly 300 year old vampire he had shockingly fast internet, Phillip was sleeping in Thomas' bed but there were many guest rooms in case he needed space, Thomas lived in a massive mansion, I mean even by mansion standards it was big.

There were some rooms Phillip wasn't allowed in. Thomas claimed they were private, that maybe Phillip would be allowed in after a while. Thomas approached Phillip. "Is everything to your liking, my dear?.." he asked.

Phillip nodded, "your house is amazing..." He said, smiling. Phillip sat on the bed, to which Thomas sat next to him.

Thomas sat beside him, "Can we do it now?.." he asked, a little restless. It had clearly been a while since he last drank.

Phillip nodded. "Yea, I guess it's better to get it done now so I can get used to it. He tilted his head, exposing his neck for Thomas. He was shaking a little, he was either about to die or he just made the best financial decision of his life.

He felt the two sharp teeth pierced his neck. He flinched slightly as he felt Thomas start to suck on the two holes. The blood flowed out of his neck it also flowed downwards to his dick, this was the most erotic thing he had ever done and he had sex for money. Phillip couldn't help but moan, "Thomas.." he whispered.

Thomas pulled away from Phillip's neck. Within seconds the two holes had completely healed over, Philip felt his neck and nothing, he looked to Thomas for an explanation.

"Vampires have healing... It's also in their saliva so when it gets in the bite holes it gets to work on your neck." He said, wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Am.. I going to turn because of it?" Phillip asked a bit scared.

Thomas shook his head, "no.. I'd have to inject a venom into you, from my mouth... Or give you a blood transfusion but other than that your fine.."

Phillip nodded, "Okay..." He sighed, looking down at the tent pitched in his skirt.

Thomas chuckled, "you're into some weird stuff, Phillip..." He laughed, kissing where he bit. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked

Phillip nodded "Yes please." He and Thomas had agreed on certain things beforehand. Stuff they were and weren't into. For example, Phillip wasn't into knife play, it was completely off the table. He was into being ordered around and told what to do, Thomas could do it as he pleased. There was other things, stuff Phillip hadn't tried but was willing too, stuff like pet play, these were things Thomas was to ask for explicit consent before trying with Phillip.

"Strip." He ordered "and get on your hands and knees" Thomas said as he got lube from the bedside table. 

Phillip did as told, "Yes sir." He got fully undressed and got in his hands and knees on the bed. Thomas spanked him, earning a moan from Phillip. "You're a little slut, aren't you, Phillip?" He said.

Phillip nodded "yes, I'm y-" he was interrupted by another spanking, "I'm your little slut, daddy" he whimpered.

Thomas squirted some lube on his index and middle finger, pushing it into Phillips asshole, moving them in and out of Phillips ass, quickly. He spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, preparing him for his dick.

He pulled out his fingers after a short while, leaning over Phillip. He entered Phillip's ass slowly, hearing Phillip moan as he pushed in. He started to thrust in and out of the smaller boy, pulling on his hair as he did. Phillip was having the time of his life "bite my neck!" He yelled out

Thomas did as he was asked, biting on Phillip's neck, sucking some more of his blood. Thomas wouldn't admit it but he got off on it just as much as Phillip did, it gave him a rush of adrenaline, he picked up speed drastically. He filled Phillip up with his cum as Phillip covered the bedsheets soon after. 

Thomas pulled out, cuddling Phillip, smiling. Phillip fell asleep, atleast he thinks he did. He may have passed out from blood loss. Either way he wasn't awake and Thomas had his arms wrapped around him, he finally decided that he wasn't gonna be killrd by Thomas.


	3. Chapter 3

Phillip wasn't really allowed to tell people about Thomas' secret, for obvious reasons but he was allowed to tell people as long as he asked Thomas first and he knew they could be trusted.

Theo was one of those people, Phillip trusted her with his life and it'd be hard to be best friends with her, and talk to her about his life, living with Thomas and why Thomas isn't very social if she didn't know. 

Theo was coming over today, for the first time. Phillip had been living with him for a little short of a month and Thomas felt he was ready to meet some of Phillips friends, but Phillip only had 1 friend so this was going to be very easy.

There was a knock at the door and absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the small shouting girl asking him questions off of the notes app on her phone.

"ARE YOU REALLY A VAMPIRE? ARE WEREWOLVES REAL TOO? ARE YOU THE ACTUAL THOMAS JEFFERSON IS IT JUST A COINCIDENCE?" She shouted at him.

Phillip grabbed her and pulled her aside, apologizing to Thomas. "You said you were gonna be cool!" He huffed, crossing his arms.

She sighed "but I need to ask him these questions!" She was desperate.

He glared at her, "He's immortal you have time!" Phillip took her phone, "you're not getting this back until you can be cool around him."

She groaned, "okay... I can be cool around him. I'm totally cool"

He shook his head, "you're gonna apologize to him." He walked back in to Thomas, who was just kinda standing there, waiting.

Theodosia approached him, like a small child who ate a cookie before dinner, "I'm sorry I shouted at you before properly introducing myself, Mr. Jefferson.." she mumbled

Thomas laughed a little, "It's no problem at all, Theodosia.. I'm honoured you feel so passionately about me" He kissed her hand and she nearly squealed. "I'd love to answer all of your questions in due time..."

Phillip cleared his throat, "Tea, anyone?" He asked smiling.

Thomas and Theo sat in the living room, talking, or more accurately it was Theo asking question after question while Thomas answered as best he could.

"Are werewolves real?"  
"Yes.."  
"How often do you have to drink blood?"  
"Weekly.."  
"Can you turn me into a vampire?"  
"Not until you know all the repercussions of becoming one.."  
"Are you dead?"  
"Technically.."

Phillip interrupted them, "tea's all done.." he smiled sitting down, handing them their tea. He sat beside Thomas, leaning on him and smiling.

"Can you be my sugar daddy too?" She pleaded.

Thomas laughed, "Maybe someday" he sipped his tea.

Phillip threw Theo's phone back at her, "be cool." He said.

Thomas shook his head, "she's not doing anything wrong, Phillip. Let her have her fun."

Theo smiled widely, "What does blood taste like?!" She asked

He thought for a moment, "Really delicious metal.."

She asked another question, "Can you make a baby?"

"No, I cannot.." he said, "but it matters not because I have Phillip" he kissed Phillip and smiled.

"Do you have any sexy vampire friends you can introduce me to?" She asked.

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do for you"

Phillip stuck out his tongue, "Thomas is all mine.."

Thomas wrapped his arm around Phillip, "indeed I am, baby.." he said.

Theodosia spoke again, "Do you need to eat food?"

Thomas shook his head "no, but I do enjoy it."

She asked her another question, showing no signs of stopping, "Do you die in the sun?"

"No, but it causes me great pain." He said, drinking his tea.

"I think that's enough questions for now.." Phillip said

Thomas nodded, "yea, I think that's enough for today."

Theo pouted, "okay..." She finished her tea and stood up, "I think I should be off though" 

The two nodded, "be sure to visit soon!" Phillip said, smiling as he walked her out the door.

Thomas smiled, "she was nice.. we should have her over for dinner soon.."

Phillip smiled, "she's great.." he sat back beside Thomas.

"You said you and her used to go out?" He asked.

"Yea, when we were like 17 though, years and years ago.." he said, cuddling up to Thomas.

"Do you still have feelings towards her?" He asked Phillip

Phillip couldn't answer.

Thomas spoke again, "I think it'd be fun to have her.. join in sometime, if you want it"

Phillip nodded slightly, "she is really pretty.." he mumbled

"Indeed she is.." Thomas smiled, kissing him.

"I'm prettier though, right?" He asked Thomas 

"You're the prettiest, hun.." he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing weird, kinky smut is my favourite so please leave some kinks for me to write in if you'd like to see any.


End file.
